Secrets
by krista12
Summary: Danielle has been accepted by the younger members of the family, but what happens when Jack and Maddie come home? They're in for a shock of a lifetime. How will they react?
1. Chapter 1

Secrets: Danielle has been accepted by the younger members of the family, but what happens when Jack and Maddie come home? They're in for a shock of a lifetime. How will they react?

"Dani, not to ruin your fun, but my parents are coming home tomorrow, sweetheart." Danny said slowly so as not to scare his daughter too much. Dani froze and turned pale then continued to shake until her mother calmed her down by comforting her with gentle, soothing hugs and drawing calming circles on the girl's back.

"They're c-coming t-t-tomorrow?" Danielle stuttered, to worried to form completely coherent speech.

"Yes, sweetheart. We need a plan." Danny said to girlfriend and daughter.

"...Daddy, what if they hate me? What if they find out I'm half ghost? And that you're a half ghost? What if they try to make me leave? What if...?" Dani asked in a panic. She was truly afraid, but more for her family than for herself.

"Then I'll either make them keep you or..." Danny paused for dramatic effect. "Or I'll sick Grandma Ida on them and she'll _make_ my parents let you stay. Grandma Ida already knows all about you. You two have already talked on the phone before, remember?"

"Yeah." Dani said remembering back.

"My parents don't know about you though. I'd like to see the look on their faces when they find out I have a daughter! They'd be worried I was pregnant!" Sam said with a laugh. Both parents were trying to ease the tension in the room. Everyone in the room laughed whole heartedly and nearly all the tension in the room disappeared leaving behind a more calm atmosphere.

"How 'bout I invite Grandma Ida here today? She has yet to meet you properly. You two haven't met face-to-face yet. After all, she already knows about your ghost powers and who both you and Danny are. Maybe you could show off your ghost powers. I don't think she's seen you as Danielle Phantom yet. She could come help with tomorrow too!" Sam said. Without waiting for a reply or comment, she rushed to the phone and dialed her grandmother's phone number. It took her two tries to dial the number because she was so excited. When she eventually did dial the number correctly, Grandma Ida picked up on the third ring and said she would be very excited to meet her great-granddaughter as well as see her granddaughter and her boyfriend again.

"She says she'll be here in fifteen minutes to meet her great-granddaughter." Sam said before she left the room once again. Exactly fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang. Danielle was getting more and more nervous by the second. She was tempted to just disappear. Suddenly the door opened an an old woman with obvious spirit walked into the room with a smile on her face and eyes full of light and excitement.

"Hello, child." Grandma Ida said once she had entered the room.

"Um... hi." Dani said shyly. She didn't know what else to say for she had only spoken to the woman once before and that had been on the phone.

"You can call me Grandma Ida, child." Grandma Ida said to the obviously nervous looking Dani.

"Only if you call me Dani or Daniella." Dani said with a smile. She was slowly overcoming her fear of rejection. After all, rejection by one's 'father' even if he's Vlad Plasmius/Masters hurts. Now, she had a new family and a new aura of confidence.

"Well, then it's nice to meet you, Dani. I suppose your the reason Sam hasn't been in touch..." she said with humor rather than blame in her voice.

"Hmm, I guess I just have to visit more often to fix that problem!" Grandma Ida said with a laugh as she hugged her new as well as old family.

"We'd love for you to visit more often, Grandma Ida." Danny said smiling and giving her a gentle hug.

"Now, Dani, I have been told that your grandparents are coming over tomorrow. I hope you'll know that I'll be there if you just ask. I'm sure you'd like all the support you can get." Grandma Ida said hugging the girl again as if to show her how truthfully she meant this.

"Yes... we plan to tell them... _everything_." Danny said to both the ladies that didn't know yet.

"What? Daddy, Mamma, don't give away the secret for me! I could never ask that of you!" Danielle said annoyed and worried at the same time. She was once again near panic.

"How else would we explain everything, honey? Obviously, something's up with this family. We are quite the odd bunch, but this part definitely deserves an explanation. A ten year old daughter at age fifteen?"

"... Okay. If you think this is the best decision, then I trust you two on this." Dani said giving in to her parents. She trusted her parents with her life and this was not exeption.

"Don't worry. You won't be facing it alone. We'll all be there to help lend a hand and give support, Danielle, child."

"Thanks."

And that is the first chapter of the sequel. I believe this will also be a two chapter fanfic, but I am working on stretching this story out a little bit. I hope you enjoyed it, but wether you liked it or not, please leave a review. I want to do the best I can and even constructive criticism is welcome along with anonymous reviews. Please feel free to comment. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Next chapter should be posted soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Last time on Secrets:

"Yes... we plan to tell them... _everything_." Danny said to both the ladies that didn't know yet.

"What? Daddy, Mamma, don't give away the secret for me! I could never ask that of you!" Danielle said annoyed and worried at the same time. She was once again near panic.

"How else would we explain everything, honey? Obviously, something's up with this family. We are quite the odd bunch, but this part definitely deserves an explanation. A ten year old daughter at age fifteen?"

"... Okay. If you think this is the best decision, then I trust you two on this." Dani said giving in to her parents. She trusted her parents with her life and this was not an exception.

…...

The next day found a very nervous group of four sitting in the living room of the Fenton household. Despite a ghost attack to keep their minds occupied, the two Phantoms found they couldn't keep their minds from wondering back to what the arrival of the elder Fentons will entail. The time seemed to pass ever so slowly and yet ever so quickly and the hours were soon passing. At promptly 10:03 A.M. The loud screeching of tires broke all four occupants of the room out of their reverie. All members of the room seemed to tense in anticipation of the arrival of Jack and Maddie Fenton through the front door. Dani grabbed for her father's hand as she felt faint with nervousness. Tension seemed so potent and palpable in the air a knife could cut through it. The tension only increased as the faint noise of a door being unlocked and opened caused the tension to grow even denser until it was nearly tangible.

"We're home!" Maddie said as Jack opened the door and began to make a rush for the kitchen. He only had one thought on his mind. 'Fudge!'

As Maddie and Jack turned their heads to the sound of a throat being cleared, Maddie let out a slightly shocked gasp as she saw young Danielle sitting between Danny and Sam.

"Oh! I didn't know we had a welcome home party!" Maddie said trying to grab Jack's attention back from the kitchen fridge.

"It's not... uh... mom, dad..." Danny started as he searched for the words which seemed to elude him.

"Mom, Dad, we have something to discuss with you. Now, we don't need your approval for this coarse of action. We already know the final outcome rather you agree with our opinion on the matter or not." said Jazz, level headed as always and using the big words to convince everyone her point was serious. Jack and Maddie seemed to be slightly shocked at their daughter, but quickly recovered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, now hear them out! I need you to know that I know both secrets that need tellin' and I fully support their decision 100%." said Grandma Ida in an attempt to show both Fenton elders that this was not a secret to be taken lightly, but it wasn't necessarily bad either. They just had to wait and see.

Maddie was confused. _Both secrets_? What had her kids been hiding from her? Did it have anything to do with the little girl that seemed to be trying to hide behind Danny? Now, Maddie and Jack were both interested.

"Now, here are the possible outcomes of this situation. One: you accept this and all it entails and we all live happily with no secrets whatsoever. Option Two: you choose not to accept this and we leave and don't come back." Danny said trying to fit a few big words in his monologue.

"Honey, I thin you're exaggerating! What could be so bad? What secrets do you have that would be this serious and important...?" Maddie said with a puzzled and worried look on her face.

"You'd be surprised." she heard Jazz mutter under her breath. What had they been keeping from her? Did someone hurt him? Nobody messes with her baby and gets away with it! She hoped that wasn't the subject matter of this conversation, but what else could it be? She came up with no other options and decided to just let her children speak before jumping to rash conclusions.

"What...?" On Jack's face was an expression of confusion and a look that just seemed to say _'I'm lost. Huh?'_

"The first secret is the one you'll hate... I'm half ghost." Danny said ultimately deciding to just spit it out. He never was very good with this sort of thing.

"What? Honey, stop joking around and tell us whatever you were really going to tell us." Maddie told her son, but was shocked at all the faces around the room that were perfectly serious... well, except for Jack who looked more lost that ever, if that was possible.

"... No." Maddie whispered. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. Her husband, however, was a different matter entirely.

"... Who? What ghost are you? Do we know you?" Odd thing to say to your child, but all the people in the room knew what she meant.

"Danny Phantom." Danny whispered so quietly all occupants of the room seemed to need to lean into him to hear.

"B-But he kidnapped the mayor!" Maddie's gaze held an accusing hint to it.

"Seriously! Did you _not_ see his _red_ eyes? He was being controlled by Walker the warden of the Ghost

Zone!" Danny said exasperated.

"Maybe they need proof." Sam said as she spoke for the first time during this whole ordeal. Danny nodded slowly towards Sam then looked at his parents. Suddenly, a thin white ring formed across his middle then split into two equal rings moving opposite each other until they disappeared entirely leaving Danny Phantom in the room instead of Danny Fenton. Both Maddie and Jack both jumped, but as Maddie stood in shock, Jack seemed to break out of his stupor and pulled Danny into a bone-crushing hug.

"This explains so much." Jack muttered in a moment of seriousness very much unlike him. Within seconds Maddie's motherly instincts kicked into gear forcing her roughly back into the real world.

"I may be half ghost, but I'd still like to breathe!" Danny said exasperated.

"Jack, put him down before you suffocate him!" Maddie berated her husband who quickly released his son.

"Well, they took that better than I expected." Grandma Ida told Dani who was now sitting next to her as Danny had stood up sometime during the scene. In a few seconds, Danny turned back into Fenton.

"That'll take some getting used to." Maddie murmured.

"Ready for more news?" Danny said slowly sitting back by Dani and hugging her to his chest.

Maddie's head was spinning. 'There's more?... wait, Grandma Ida did say _both_ secrets. If that was the first, what's the second? And who _is _that girl?' she thought.

"Sure, is it about food? Is it fudge? I want some! I'm starving!" Jack yelled, his serious moment gone so suddenly anyone looking at him now would believe him impossible of such a feat.

"No, dad... mom, dad, meet Danielle, Dani for short. She's a halfa too... and she's my daughter."

"_**What?**__" _Two voices screamed at once. Both Danny and Dani were clutching their ears. Super senses such as hearing can be a blessing... _and a curse_.

"Well, technically, she's Danny's clone, but Danny and I consider her our daughter." Sam said as both Phantoms were still trying to get their hearing back. Not knowing what to say, silence rained down on the room for a few seconds before Grandma Ida spoke in a voice that commanded no one talk back, or there _will_ be consequences.

"Know that we all accept this decision. I suggest you do to."

"Cool, I have a granddaughter! That was fast!" Jack said. "You can call me Gramps or Grandpa! Mads, what should Danielle call you?"

Soon as Maddie got over her shock at her husband's easy going attitude and excited words.

"Um... Grandma? Gran?" Maddie suggested.

"You mean... you're okay with all of this?" Danielle asked hesitantly.

"Sweetheart, you know the abnormal happens all the time. After all, Vlad clone me and got a younger _girl_. This town has ghosts all over the place. The weird is to be expected by now." Danny said.

"Hmm, I wonder what Pamela and Jeremy will say to this!" Jack said. The mental image brought on fits of laughter from everyone present and all remaining tension seemed to vanish and they all went into the kitchen to talk and Jack finally got to enjoy his homemade fudge. Everything was the way it should be. No more secrets.

Well, that's it, folks! I've already written a funny tiny one-shot of Pamela and Jeremy's reactions called Too Young for This. I've also got another possible secret called Birthday Girl. Please tell me if you like my story. I'm sorry it's a tad late, but I have been sick the last few days and had computer problems, but I know that's no excuse so please forgive me. It's done now! Please review and post a comment. I'm looking forward to any feedback I can get. Thanks for reading!


End file.
